Entscheidungen
by CKLizzy
Summary: Gute Frage... also ne Modenschau... ein bisschen Trouble... und alte Bekannte... : Story komplett


_**E n t s c h e i d u n g e n**_

**Titel**: Entscheidungen (zu Evitas Challenge „Laufsteg"... halbwegs ;))

**Autor**: CKAerynSun (ja, mich gibt's noch :D)

**Rating**: PG-14

**Pairing**: Eines, das ihr sicherlich jetzt nicht vermutet

**Spoiler**: So ziemlich alles, was bis jetzt an Andro existiert – ergo einschließlich der 4. Staffel, allerdings nur bis zu Hälfte (also 4.10 oder so)! Ich glaub aber, das geht trotzdem ein wenig AU.

**Inhalt**: Gute Frage... also ne Modenschau... ein bisschen Trouble... und alte Bekannte... :)

**Disclaimer**: Andro gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern Gene Roddenberry, Tribune Entertainment und Fireworks.

**Anm**: Die Story basiert auf einer Challenge von Evita. Zu ihrem Leidwesen habe ich mich ja eigentlich dazu entschlossen, von Andro, dazugehörigen Storys und dem Schreiben selbiger Abstand zu nehmen. Das hier ist eine Ausnahme, weil ich so einen ähnliches Stoff vor einiger Zeit schon mal verarbeiten wollte, mir aber die Muse fehlte ;).

„Ein herzliches Willkommen zu unserer diesjährigen Modenschau. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, zu der ersten Modenschau auf der Andromeda überhaupt? Ja, meine verehrten Damen und Herren im Publikum, dies ist tatsächlich eine Premiere. Wir präsentieren Ihnen heute die großartige Kollektion, die unsere reizende Trance Gemini entworfen hat!", verkündete Dylan Hunt inbrünstig und unübersehbar stolz. Dann verschwand er vom Laufsteg und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder, noch immer übermütig grinsend, die Freude eindeutig in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

Und er hatte allen Grund dazu. Diese Modenschau bedeutete nicht nur ein bisschen Farbe im mittlerweile nach sieben Jahren seit dem Beginn der Odyssee ergrauten und tristen Andromeda-Alltag – das Ereignis brachte endlich auch einmal wieder ein paar große Persönlichkeiten auf das Schiff. Im Publikum befanden sich die Großen des zum zweiten Mal neu aufgebauten Commonwealth und ihrer Verbündeten – so auch Charlemagne Bolivar. Seine Geliebte Molly konnte er erblicken, genauso wie Medea Cymrie, Tyrs Ex-Geliebte.

Tyr Anasazi. Eines der vielen Themen, mit denen er sich in den letzten Monaten oder Jahren – wenn man über 300 Jahre alt ist, kann man das Zeitgefühl schon mal verlieren – auseinandersetzen musste. Nicht zuletzt hatte er seinen Teil zu Bekas tiefen Depressionen beigetragen. Nur das Göttliche wusste, warum er sich in diese Schlucht gestürzt hatte. Weniger göttliches Wissen benötigte man allerdings, um zu erahnen, wie Beka zu ihrer Schwangerschaft gekommen war. Hunt hatte zwar damals gehofft, sie wäre in der Lage, auf ihren einstigen Crewkamerad einzuwirken, doch er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sie das tun würde.

Weiß Gott war ein halbnietzscheanisches Baby, dass in seinem Ersten Offizier heranwuchs, das Letzte gewesen, was er erwartet hätte. Mittlerweile war die Kleine – Beka hatte sie Sarah genannt – bald zwei Jahre alt und schien wie ihre Mutter wirklich auf diesem Raumschiff, auf dem sie geboren wurde, zu leben. Dylan ahnte bereits, dass er sich um eine zukünftige Pilotin für sein Schiff nicht kümmern musste...

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als laute Musik ertönte und das erste Model zu den Klängen von „Let's Dance" über den Laufsteg stolzierte – Rommie. Ihr folgte nur wenig später bereits Fähnrich Maria Sailor. Die junge Offizierin hatte die Idee der Modenschau voller Begeisterung aufgenommen, zumal sie Trance beim Nähen der Kostüme sehr geholfen hatte.

Kaum waren Rommie und Maria verschwunden, erschien auch schon das nächste Model: Harper. Zugegeben etwas missmutig war er Trance' Bitte nachgekommen, die wenigen Herrenanzüge vorzuführen. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich damit abgefunden und wirkte durchaus stolz, als er Applaus erhielt. Lieutenent Salma, eine Sicherheitsoffizierin, und Fähnrich Goelin, die zur Ingenieurscrew gehörte, waren die nächsten. Sie trugen zwei Modelle auf Geminis Dessous-Kollektion vor, was die Menge – vor allem die männliche – zum Toben brachte.

Doch der Tumult verstummte schnell und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als der Erste Offizier der Andromeda den Laufsteg betrat, während die anderen beiden schon wieder hinter den Kulissen verschwanden. Die Schwangerschaft hatte weder Bekas Figur noch ihrer Schönheit einen Abbruch getan. Wie eine Göttin stolzierte sie lächelnd in ihrem glitzernden Cocktailkleid, dass bereits auf der oberen Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel endete und ihre Beine unendlich lang erschienen ließ, an der Menge vorbei.

Bis... ja, bis ihr die extrem hohen Stöckelschuhe und ihre mangelnde Praxis mit selbigen zum Verhängnis wurden. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sie merkte, wie sie fiel und nichts zum Festhalten hatte. Zu ihrem Glück allerdings fiel sie weich – direkt in die starken Arme des neuen Sicherheitschefs, der sofort aufgesprungen war, um sie zu fangen. Beka seufzte tief und ließ sich von Telemachus Rhade absetzen.

„Danke", murmelte sie erleichtert.

„Gern geschehen. Trag das nächste Mal aber vorsichtshalber flachere Schuhe", gab ihr gegenüber grinsend zurück, half ihr wieder auf den Laufsteg und setzte sich.

„Mommy?", erklang da ein piepsiges Stimmchen hinter der Pilotin und als sie sich umdrehte, schaute sie direkt in die Augen ihrer sorgenvoll dreinblickenden Tochter. Sogar für Sarah hatte Trance ein Kostümchen entworfen – ein leuchtend gelb-goldenes Tüllkleidchen. Sie sah so süß aus, dass Beka sie am liebsten ganz kräftig geknuddelt hätte.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz. Mommy, geht's gut. Und nun zeig allen dein schönes Kleidchen."

Lachend rannte die Kleine über den Laufsteg und drehte sich dann fröhlich, während die Zuschauer begeistert applaudierten.

„Also ich muss schon sagen, dein Stunt heute Abend war mal wieder vom Feinsten", amüsierte sich Telemachus, als er und Beka in dem Quartier der Pilotin auf der Couch saßen.

„Ja ja, lach du nur. Ich weiß, so graziös war ich selten", gab sie etwas grummelnd zurück, doch er wusste, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

Er lachte und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er das kleine Nervenbündel, das kichernd aus dem Nebenraum gerannt kam, auf seinem Schoß in Empfang nahm.

„Fertig, Daddy!", rief sie und schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals. Der folgende dicke Schmatzer, den sie ihm verpasste, war kaum abzuwenden – auch das Kitzeln zeigte erst danach Wirkung.

„Nein, nein, Daddy, nicht kitzeln. Nein, nein!", schrie Sarah und versuchte lachend, sich zu wehren.

Beka beobachtete lächelnd die Szene. Die beiden waren wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele. Als Beka feststellte, dass sie schwanger war und ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ein Kind aufziehen musste, dass zur Hälfte Nietzscheaner war, war sie ziemlich verzweifelt. Ein normales Kind konnte sie sich schon schwerlich vorstellen - aber eines mit nietzscheanischem Temperament und Knochenklingen? Das schien unmöglich.

Und da kam Telemachus ins Spiel. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau warum, doch aus ihrer Verzweiflung heraus hatte sie einfach ihn um Hilfe gefragt. Tatsächlich hatte die diese auch bekommen. Er hatte sich um Beka während ihrer Schwangerschaft gekümmert und später um Sarah. Die Kleine hatte ihn schnell als ihren Vater angenommen, schon allein dank seiner Knochenklingen. Manchmal hatte sie ein wenig Eifersucht verspürt, da sich die beiden so nahe zu stehen schienen. Doch genau in diesen Momenten kam Sarah zu ihr und sie spürte wiederum, wie sehr ihre Tochter sie liebte.

An Tyr hatte sie nur noch selten gedachte, auch wenn Sarah große Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem leiblichen Vater hatte. Zu Beka Glück hatte sie bis heute nicht gefragt, warum sie eine dunklere Hautfarbe hatte als Mommy und „Daddy". Und doch wusste Beka, dass diese Frage eines Tages kommen würde. Und dann müsste sie sich an Tyr erinnern.

„Nein, nein, Sarah will nicht!", hörte Valentine da ihre Tochter protestieren und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Was will Sarah nicht?", fragte sie das kleine Mädchen.

„Wie jeden Abend nicht ins Bett", antwortete der Nietzscheaner neben ihr stattdessen und warf Sarah über seine Schulter. Die protestierte weiterhin kichernd, doch es half nicht viel.

Kurz darauf landete sie in ihrem Gitterbettchen und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Beka gab ihrer Tochter einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann mit Telemachus den Schlafraum.

„Das zum Thema ‚Ich bin doch gar nicht müde'", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

„Ich nehme an, es wäre nicht besonders schlau zu sagen, dass ich früher genauso war?"

„Aha, daher kommt es also. Na dann ist ja alles klar."

Beka wollte gerade erwidern, doch die Kommanlage funkte ihr dazwischen.

„Nanu, wer will denn zu so später Stunde noch etwas von mir?"

Zwei Minuten später starrte sie nur noch fassungslos auf den Schirm, der eine kurze Nachricht anzeigte.

„Beka? Was ist?", erkundigte sich Rhade und ging zu der jungen Frau.

Mit Entsetzen las er die Nachricht:

„Das Gift, das in den Adern Ihrer Tochter schlummert, wartet nur auf seine Aktivierung.

Verlassen Sie die Andromeda und die Öffentlichkeit, dann wird es vergeblich warten.

Und wahren Sie Rückendeckung..."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er, wohlwissend, dass Beka die Antwort genauso wenig wie er kennen konnte.

„Sarah", flüsterte die Pilotin nur und stürmte dann in den Schlafraum ihres Kindes. Erleichtert sah sie, dass die Kleine noch atmete. Noch. Doch wer wusste, welcher Verrückte diese Drohung geschickt hatte und zu was er fähig war.

Tränen rannen Beka über das Gesicht, als sie ihre Tochter hochhob und mit ihr Richtung der Tür ihres Quartiers lief.

„Ich bringe sie zur Krankenstation. Vielleicht können die rausfinden, was das für ein Gift ist und wie man es entfernen kann", flüsterte sie Telemachus zu und verließ ihr Quartier. Der Nietzscheaner folgte ihr.

„Tut mir leid, Beka, ich kann Sarah nicht helfen. Anscheinend steckt dahinter jemand mit einem wesentlich besseren Wissen über Nano-Technologie als wir. Ich weiß nur, dass es die Kleine auch töten würde, wenn ich versuchen würde, die Nanobots zu entfernen", erklärte Trance ihrer Freundin nach reichlicher Untersuchung Sarahs.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Beka, wir werden das Schiff vorerst verlassen. Ich kenne einen Platz, der dich garantiert aus der Öffentlichkeit fernhält, so wie gefordert. Und in dieser Zeit wird die Crew nach demjenigen fahnden, der die Drohung geschickt hat", überlegte Telemachus und legte tröstend den Arm um sie.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass euch beiden etwas passiert", fügte er leise noch hinzu.

„Und was soll ich in der Zeit tun? Rumsitzen? Däumchen drehen? Während irgendjemand meint, Gott spielen zu können und das Leben meiner Tochter im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Hand hat? Nein! Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!"

„Beka, bitte, das hilft uns doch nicht. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir alles tun, um diesen Verrückten zu fassen", redete Rhade auf sie ein.

„Ich soll mit meiner Tochter ganz alleine auf einem Planeten bleiben? Du meinst doch nicht im Ernst, das wäre sicherer, oder?"

„Nein, und deshalb werde ich erst einmal bei dir bleiben. Wenn du dich eingelebt hast, kehre ich auf die Andromeda zurück und besuche euch beide, so oft ich kann. Allerdings glaube ich auch, dass es tatsächlich sicherer sein könnte. Immerhin wissen wir nicht, wie stark das Signal zur Aktivierung der Nanobots ist. Möglicherweise geht das aus großen Entfernungen gar nicht und der... Täter müsste unter Umständen erst mit einem Schiff die Atmosphäre durchqueren. Und bevor er so weit kommt, haben unsere Abfangjäger ihn schon zerstört."

Beka wusste, dass Telemachus seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte und es nichts brachte, zu widersprechen. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar Recht. So weit hergeholt schien seine Idee gar nicht und die Argumente klangen durchaus logisch. Sie würde zumindest von der Andromeda und aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwinden. Und für ihre Tochter würde sie alles tun. Ihre Prioritäten hatten sich in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr geändert. Was so ein hilfloses kleines Ding doch aus einem Menschen machen konnte. Beka konnte sich mittlerweile ein Leben ohne Sarah nicht mehr vorstellen, obwohl sie vor ein paar Jahren noch schreiend aus dem Raum gerannt wäre, hätte ein Mann von Kindern angefangen.

„Also gut. Aber ich will irgendwie helfen bei der Suche."

„Das musst du möglicherweise sogar."

„Hier sollen wir leben? Jenseits jeglicher Zivilisation? Oh beim Göttlichen...", maulte Beka, als sie sich in der kleinen Blockhütte umsah. Sie lag auf einer Anhöhe, vor der sich ein weißer Sandstrand und blaues Meer in einer Bucht auftaten, während hinter dem Häuschen ein Wald lag. Links und Rechts von der Bucht lagen hohe Felsmassive, deren Höhlen ebenfalls einen guten Unterschlupf boten.

Einöde war noch nett ausgedrückt. Diese Seite des Planeten war überhaupt nicht besiedelt und wurde nicht einmal von Touristen besucht. Die Hütte hatte irgendein Fanatiker vor ein paar Jahren gebaut, doch nie genutzt, weil er vorher ermordet worden war. Beka sah das nicht gerade als gutes Omen an, aber Telemachus hielt nicht viel von Aberglauben.

„Keine Angst, Beka du wirst es lieben lernen. Es kann herrlich sein, so fernab von jeglicher Zivilisation zu leben, glaube mir. Und es ist ja auch nicht für immer. Sieh es einfach als... Urlaub an. Vielleicht nicht das, was du im Normalfall als Urlaubsort aussuchen würdest, aber Sarah wird es unter Garantie gut tun", argumentierte Rhade und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle auf der Terrasse nieder.

„Nun, Mr. Bodyguard, wie lange gedenken Sie denn zu bleiben? Oder anders gefragt: Wann werden sie mich und meine Tochter komplett uns selbst überlassen?"

„Wenn du mich absolut satt hast und mich nicht mehr sehen kannst", gab er grinsend zurück. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nichts geplant, aber Dylan hat mir auch kein Zeitlimit auferlegt. Er meinte nur, ich solle auf euch aufpassen. Du dachtest wohl, du würdest mich so leicht wieder loswerden?"

„So vermessen wäre ich nie", seufzte Beka und lief dann mit den Worten „Ich pack dann mal aus" ins Haus.

Telemachus folgte ihr und schaute sich seinerseits um. Ja, hier würde er sich bestimmt wohlfühlen. Sogar einen Kamin gab es. Wer auch immer dieses Haus entworfen hatte – er hatte Geschmack und Sinn für Gemütlichkeit gehabt. Und abgesehen davon war die Konstruktion mit zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Wohnzimmer – neben einem Arbeitsraum, einem Bad und einer Kochecke – sehr gut gewählt. Eine kleine Hütte war das nun wirklich nicht.

Sarah hatte sich bereits ihr Zimmer gesucht und Beka in das andere verwiesen. Natürlich. Wer zuerst kam, bekam halt den Blick aufs Meer.

Rhade hatte sich von Anfang an auf der Couch einquartiert. Zwar hatte Valentine erst etwas protestiert, aber schnell eingesehen, dass sie nicht nur ein ordentliches Bett bräuchte, sondern er auch den besseren Überwachungsposten vom Wohnzimmer aus. Die großen Fenster und Türen, die zur Terrasse zeigten, boten einen guten Überblick über den einzigen geeigneten Landeplatz innerhalb von Meilen. Auch Beka, Telemachus und Sarah hatten sich am Strand absetzen lassen.

Der Nietzscheaner streckte sich und gähnte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie müde er war. Nachdem ihm die letzten beiden Nächte die Sorgen um Beka und Sarah den Schlaf geraubt hatten, hoffte er nun, einigermaßen ruhig schlafen zu können. Er hatte vor ihrer Anreise eine Sicherheitsanlage installieren lassen. Auch wenn er weniger glaubte, dass sie hier jemand überfallen würde – er war misstrauisch. Schon allein wegen dieses unscheinbar anmutenden Satzes am Ende der Drohung: „Und wahren Sie Rückendeckung..."

„Beka! Willst du nicht langsam mal ins Wasser kommen? Na los, Sarah vermisst dich schon!", rief Telemachus, bestärkt von einem piepsigen „Mommy", der jungen Frau am Strand zu.

„Mhh... lasst mich in Ruhe, ihr beiden Nervensägen. Ich will nicht ins Wasser. Ist mir viel zu nass", gab Beka zurück und blinzelte Richtung ihrer kleinen „Familie".

Beinahe fünf Wochen waren sie nun schon hier auf diesem Planeten und Valentine genoss es zusehends. Sie musste zugeben, dass so ein Planet durchaus seine Vorteile hatte. Und mittlerweile konnte sie sich wirklich ein wenig wie im Urlaub fühlen, auch wenn sie die Angst um ihre Tochter täglich begleitete. Allerdings wurden sie auch regelmäßig informiert, wie die Ermittlungen voranschritten und tatsächlich gab es Fortschritte. Zumindest wusste man nun, dass es eindeutig ein Mann gewesen war, der die Drohung geschickt hatte, wie auch immer man das herausgefunden hatte, denn nicht einmal Rhade es sich erklären, da es keine Audio-Nachricht gab.

„Jetzt komm schon!"

„Meine Güte, ihr gönnt mir aber auch wirklich gar keine Ruhe!", murrte Beka und rappelte sich auf.

„Mommy kommt, Mommy, kommt!", schrie Sarah und platschte durchs flache Wasser etwas weiter weg. Beka tat erst so, als würde sie ihr folgen, stürzte sich dann aber plötzlich auf den sich dicht hinter ihr befindlichen Telemachus. Sarah klatschte fröhlich in ihre kleinen Händchen, als sie ihn untertauchte und sich mit ihm eine Wasserschlacht lieferte.

„Womit habe ich das denn nun wieder verdient?", rief er.

„Na, irgendwo muss ich doch mal meine angestaute Energie loswerden. Ich hab lange nicht mehr trainiert", gab sie zurück und produzierte mit ihren Händen eine weitere Salve.

Sarah saß derweil bereits am Strand und beobachtete die beiden kichernd.

„Ich rühr heut keinen Finger mehr. Man, bin ich fertig", murmelte Beka abends und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und legte ihre Beine hoch.

„Wehe, du schläfst ein. Das ist mein Bett. Du hast dein eigenes", meinte Rhade, der gerade aus Sarahs Zimmer zurückkehrte, gespielt ernst. „Sie schläft übrigens", fügte er noch hinzu, als er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte, Bekas Fuß nahm und ihn massierte.

„Es ist doch immer gut, einen Nietzscheaner im Haus zu haben", murmelte sie und genoss die sanfte Massage. Eine Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, und schließlich schlief Beka ein.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass das mein Bett ist?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, als er sie vorsichtig hochhob und in ihr Bett brachte. Er deckte sie sorgfältig zu – die Nächte waren recht kühl auf diesem Planeten, vor allem so nah am Meer – und stand dann einen Moment unschlüssig im Zimmer. Schließlich beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich abwandte und den Raum verließ.

Beka blinzelte und schaute ihm traurig und sehnsüchtig zugleich hinterher.

Als Beka am nächsten Morgen auf die Terrasse trat, fand sie einen wunderschönen Straus aus Wildblumen vor. „Ich kann dich nicht vergessen", sagte die beiliegende Karte, die sie fand, nachdem Rhade ihr versichert hatte, dass die Blumen nicht von ihm stammten.

„Also muss es doch jemanden auf diesem Planeten geben", stellte Beka fest und blickte den Mann neben ihr verzweifelt an.

„Ich lasse die Gegend noch mal von der Andromeda scannen. Aber eigentlich kann ich mit nicht vorstellen, wo hier noch jemand leben sollte."

„Unterirdisch? Oder in den Höhlen vielleicht? Du bist doch sonst nicht so einfallslos. Ich dachte, wir wären hier sicher!"

„Ganz ruhig, Beka, wir sind hier sicher. Und wir werden herausfinden, von wem diese Nachricht stammt. In Ordnung?"

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! Meine Tochter schwebt in Lebensgefahr und irgendjemand spielt jetzt auch noch mit meiner Angst, wenn es nicht sogar dieser Verrückte selbst ist. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig! Was habe ich getan, dass man mir so etwas zumutet?"

„Schsch." Liebevoll nahm Telemachus Beka in seine Arme. Er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr länger nur die toughe Pilotin war, sie war auch eine besorgte, liebende Mutter und nun nach außen hin verletzliche Frau, die sich nicht mehr für ihre Tränen schämte. Sie hatte gelernt, dass auch die stärkste Frau weinen durfte, ehe ihre Seele zu Grunde ging an dem unterdrückten Schmerz.

„Mommy, warum weinst du?", wollte Sarah wissen, als sie vorsichtig am Rock ihrer Mutter zog. Sofort löste sich Valentine von Rhade und nahm ihre Tochter fest in den Arm.

„Mommy hat Angst um dich, mein Schatz", erwiderte sie und hielt ihr geliebtes Kind so fest, dass es schon fast protestierte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Mephi beschützt mich doch", erklärte die Kleine selbstsicher. Mephi war ihre kleine Plüschkatze, die Harper ihr zur Geburt geschenkt hatte. Sie legte sie selten aus der Hand und hatte sich dank des Plüschtiers auch nie im Dunkeln gefürchtet, wie es bei anderen Kindern der Fall war.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Mephi passt auf dich auf", meinte Beka matt und versuchte ihre Tränen ihrer Tochter zuliebe runterzuschlucken.

„Mommy hat dich ganz doll lieb", murmelte sie und gab dem dunklen Lockenschopf einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb", gab Sarah zurück, löste sich dann und rannte zurück ins Haus.

„Ihr wird nichts passieren. Daran musst du glauben. Du darfst sie und dich nicht aufgeben", sprach Telemachus leise, als er wieder neben Valentine trat.

„Ich weiß... ich hab nur solche Angst, sie zu verlieren..."

Nicht nur die kleinen Geschenke unbekannter Herkunft – denen Beka möglichst wenig Beachtung schenkte – häuften sich in nächster Zeit, auch die Hinweise auf denjenigen, der die Drohung geschickt hatte, verdichteten sich. Und es schien ziemlich eindeutig kein Zusammenhang zwischen diesen beiden Dingen zu bestehen.

„Das Wetter könnte sich wirklich langsam mal wieder zusammenreißen", murrte Beka, als sie mit Telemachus im Wohnraum saß und Karten spielte, während Sarah auf dem Boden lag und malte. Immer und immer wieder schaute die junge Frau nach draußen, wo es stürmte und in Strömen goss.

„Es regnet jetzt gerade mal seit einem Tag. Das kommt manchmal vor, wenn man sich auf einem Planeten befindet. Und du kannst doch nicht behaupten, dass es nicht gemütlich hier drin ist", gab Telemachus zurück und deutete auf den Kamin, den sie endlich einweihen konnten, nachdem es in den vergangenen Wochen bis spät abends immer sehr warm gewesen war.

„Ja ja... Wie auch immer. Es ist spät meine Süße. Mommy bringt dich jetzt ins Bett", sagte Beka dann zu ihrer Tochter. Natürlich wehrte sich diese wieder, doch ihrer eigenen Müdigkeit konnte sie sich wie jeden Abend nicht erwehren. Aufgrund der veränderten Umstände ging sie schon später ins Bett als normal, sodass sie auch müde genug war, um relativ schnell einzuschlafen.

„Lass mich raten: Sie ist sofort eingeschlafen?"

„Ja", antwortete Beka knapp und ließ sich neben dem Nietzscheaner auf der Couch nieder. Gähnend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er augenblicklich seinen Arm um sie.

„Und? Bereust du es jetzt, dass du hierher gekommen bist?"

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich mich auf einem Planeten so wohlfühlen könnte. Danke, dass du hier geblieben bist. Für alles. Ohne dich hätte ich mich hier wahrscheinlich nicht so einleben können."

„Und ich hätte wohl euch beide ziemlich vermisst, wäre ich auf der Andromeda geblieben", meinte er leise und gab der jungen Frau einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Sarah hätte ihren Daddy wohl auch ziemlich vermisst." Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht, um ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Blick war so zärtlich und auch sorgenvoll, dass es ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Und... ich dich auch", fügte sie noch hinzu. Nur Sekunden später waren ihre Lippen bereits zu einem Kuss verschmolzen und Beka drückte Telemachus langsam auf die Couch.

Ein Klopfen an der Terrassenglastür ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Eine schwarze, gekrümmte Gestalt stand draußen und schien jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen. Valentine und Rhade liefen schnell zur Tür – und stellten mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Person ein ehemaliges Andromeda-Crewmitglied war: Tyr Anasazi...

„Bitte lass mich meine Tochter nur einmal von Nahem sehen", sprach er schwach und kaum hörbar, bevor er zusammenbrach.

„Tyr? Hey, Supernietzscheaner, aufwachen! Wenn du es schaffst, von den Toten aufzuerstehen, kannst du doch jetzt nicht schlapp machen!", versuchte Beka Anasazi aufzuwecken. Er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und etwas fiebrig, doch seine Lebensfunktionen waren, soweit feststellbar, relativ normal.

„Mhh...", kam es von ihm, als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete. „Beka...?"

„Ja, hier. Bist du endlich wach! Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie seine Stirn mit einem nassen Lappen abtupfte.

„Kalt", erwiderte er und schauderte kurz.

„Wie haben Sie uns hier gefunden, Anasazi?", startete Telemachus, der bis jetzt alles still beobachtet hatte, den Versuch einer Frage.

„Die Höhle... mein Zuhause... ich war nicht tot... nach dem Sturz wachte ich hier auf... Vor kurzem... sah ich euch... die Kleine... ich wusste, dass... dass sie meine Tochter ist...", brachte er mit Mühe hervor. Was auch immer Tyr hatte durchstehen müssen – es muss eine absolute Tortur gewesen sein.

„Schlaf erst einmal. Du kannst uns morgen alles erzählen."

„Danke", sagte Anasazi noch, bevor er einschlief.

„Eine bescheidene Frage, Beka... wo schlafe ich jetzt?", fragte Rhade vorsichtig nach.

Wortlos nahm die junge Frau seine Hand und führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

„Psst. Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht. Auf dem Boden willst du heute Nacht sicherlich nicht schlafen, oder? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch... ein guter Freund und... der Vater meines Kindes liegt da draußen und es geht ihm nicht gut. Aber... ich würde mich freuen, wenn du trotzdem bei mir bleiben würdest", erklärte sie.

Diesmal war es an ihm, sie wortlos hochzuheben und aufs Bett zu legen, bevor er sich hinter sie legte und fest an sich zog.

„Schlaf gut", murmelte er und gab ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Wange, doch Beka drehte sich herum und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Schlaf gut", antwortete sie, nachdem sie wieder atmen konnte, und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.

„Mommy, Mommy, da ist ein fremder Mann!", hörte Beka ihre Tochter rufen. Sofort schreckten sie und Telemachus auf und stürzten in den Wohnraum. Das hatten sie eigentlich verhindern wollen. Sarah sollte Tyr nicht entdecken, bevor die beiden aufgestanden waren.

„Ist gut, mein Schatz, der Mann ist ganz lieb", beruhigte Valentine die Kleine, als Rhade sie auf den Arm nahm.

„Daddy, wer ist der Mann?", fragte Sarah, schon etwas ruhiger, ihren selbsterwählten Vater.

„Das sollte dir am besten deine Mommy erklären, okay?"

„Tyr? Bist du wach? Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser, danke. Sie hat Angst vor mir, oder?"

„Sie hat vor allem Fremden Angst. Das habe ich ihr so anerzogen. So lange sie noch so klein ist, ist es besser."

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher auf euch getroffen bin. Ich hätte sie so gerne aufwachsen sehen."

„Es sind... na ja, es sind eigentlich nur zwei Jahre. Nicht einmal."

„Zwei Jahre... Beka, das kann eine so lange Zeit sein... vor allem, wenn Kinder noch so klein sind. Ich habe diese Zeit schon einmal bei Tamerlan verpasst. Und nun auch bei... bei... meiner Tochter."

„Ihr Name ist Sarah. Sie kommt so sehr nach dir. Ihr ganzes Temperament... und wie schnell sie lernt... sie ist so intelligent für ihr Alter. Ich hab sie so lieb... und ich bin dankbar, dass ich sie habe."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille und Tyr sah den anderen Nietzscheaner nachdenklich hinterher, als er mit Sarah auf die Terrasse ging.

„Sie nennt... ihn... Daddy", stellte er etwas verletzt fest.

„Sie sieht ihn in gewisser Weise als ihren ‚Daddy' an. Sie ist mit ihm aufgewachsen, musst du wissen. Telemachus hat sich seit ihrer Geburt immer gut um sie gekümmert", erklärte Beka Anasazi, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Sie wusste, dass es schlimm für ihn sein musste, eine Tochter zu haben, die ihn nicht als Vater erkennt – und vielmehr dafür einen anderen Mann, einen Nietzscheaner, so titulierte.

„Wer ist das?"

„Wer...? Oh, entschuldige bitte. Das ist Telemachus Rhade. Wir haben ihn schon einmal getroffen. Er ist der Nachkomme von Dylans ehemaligem Ersten Offizier Gaheris Rhade. Weißt du noch?"

Tyr schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich... erinnere mich noch an unser letztes... Treffen. Und ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich in die Schlucht stürzte. Als würde ich etwas sehr Wichtiges zurück lassen – neben Tamerlan... und... dir. Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung, dass es... eine Tochter sein würde."

Valentine schaute ihn hilflos an. Sie war nicht die geborene Seelsorgerin. Und was sollte sie jetzt auch schon noch sagen? Schweigend nahm sie ihn in den Arm. Es machte sie auf der einen Seite unheimlich glücklich, dass er wieder da war. Immerhin war er genau genommen ihr bester Freund gewesen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er für sie schon lange mehr gewesen als nur ein Freund. Und dennoch verspürte sie jetzt auch Angst. Sie wusste nicht genau warum oder um was, aber die Angst war da. Möglicherweise fürchtete sie, dass Tyrs Erscheinen ihre kleine „Familie" zerstören könnte...

„Mommy, Mommy, Daddy ist krank!", hörte Beka, die etwas später mit dem Zubereiten des Essen beschäftigt war, ihre kleine Tochter rufen, als diese in den Wohnraum gestürmt kam.

„Ja, meine Süße, ich weiß doch, dass Daddy...", wollte sie schon erwidern, als sie verstummte. Daddy? Sarah meinte nicht Tyr, sondern...

„Nein!", rief die junge panisch aus und rannte auf die Terrasse. Am Strand konnte sie Telemachus liegen sehen – der Sand um ihn herum war rotgefärbt...

„Er hat noch einmal Glück gehabt. Seine Nietzscheanische Physiologie scheint einiges zu vertragen. Doch einige Zentimeter weiter links und das Messer hätte sein Herz durchbohrt", erklärte Trance Beka, die an Telemachus Krankenliege saß.

„Wer tut so etwas nur?", fragte sie immer wieder. Ein Beruhigungsmittel hatte sie abgelehnt – sie wollte bei Rhade sein, wenn er aufwachte. „Ich kann unmöglich zurückgehen. Wer weiß, wer dort unten noch lauert! Das reicht. Ich hole unsere Sachen und wir kehren auf die Andromeda zurück."

„Überstürze nichts. Das Messer könnte nach erster Analyse auch von Eingeborenen stammen. Und unser Verdacht ist ebenfalls auf einen ganz anderen gefallen. Aber das soll dir am besten Dylan mitteilen."

„Warum hat Sarah dann niemanden gesehen, wenn es Eingeborener gewesen sein soll?"

Wenig später saß Beka in Dylans Büro. Ihre unzähligen Fragen waren nach wie vor unbeantwortet, doch sie war andererseits auch zu unruhig, um sich auf das, was Dylan ihr erzählte, zu konzentrieren.

„Hören Sie, Beka, ich weiß, wie schwer das alles für Sie ist, aber es ist wichtig, dass Sie uns jetzt ein wenig helfen. Wir haben den Kreis der Verdächtigen bis auf ein Minimum eingegrenzt, aber für den Rest brauchen wir Sie. In Ordnung?"

Bevor Valentine antworten konnte, ertönte ein Komm-Signal.

„Dylan, Beka, kommt bitte schnell auf die Krankenstation!", ertönte Trance' Stimme kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gute oder schlechte Nachrichten habe... jedenfalls haben wir etwas herausgefunden. Zum Einen, dass auch Telemachus jetzt diese Nanobots im Blut hat. Wir vermuten, dass sie irgendwie durch das Messer übertragen wurden oder dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver war und er erst danach infiziert wurde.

Allerdings haben wir auch herausgefunden, dass diese Bots so konstruiert sind, dass man sie sowohl mit einem Sicherheitscode aktivieren als auch vernichten kann. Ich habe schon Harper damit beauftragt, zu versuchen, den Code zu knacken. Ich befürchte aber auch, dass diese Nanobots wie Zeitbomben sein könnten – wenn man den falschen Code eingibt, aktivieren sie sich."

Unfähig, die richtigen Worte zur Erwiderung zu finden, starrten Dylan und Beka das goldene Wesen vor sich nur an. Nanobots, die durch einen Sicherheitscode gesteuert werden? Wer um alles in der Welt hatte eine solche Technologie zur Verfügung? Diese Bots mussten damit ja wie kleine Computer sein...

„Das heißt, wir brauchen den Täter um so dringender?", fasste sich Hunt als Erster wieder.

„Richtig. Ich halte Sie über die Fortschritte Harpers auf dem Laufenden. Ach, und Telemachus dürfte in zwei oder drei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Er möchte übrigens mit dir reden, Beka."

„Konntest du sehen, wer es war?", wollte Valentine wissen, als sie sich an sein Krankenbett setzte.

„Nein. Ich habe nicht einmal etwas gehört. Ich spürte nur plötzlich diesen Schmerz im Rücken und dann wurde alles Schwarz. Das Nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich hier aufgewacht bin. Wie geht es dir und Sarah?"

„Alles in Ordnung. Trance hat eine Methode gefunden, diese Nanobots unschädlich zu machen. Allerdings hat die Sache einen Haken: Man muss den entsprechenden Sicherheitscode kennen. Frag bitte nicht, wie das funktionieren soll."

„Erinnerst du dich an die Drohung? Der letzte Satz lautete ‚Wahren Sie Rückendeckung'. Ich habe Angst, dass ihr beide jetzt auch noch in Gefahr seid."

„Ich war diejenige, die das hätte treffen sollen. Vielleicht hat der Täter aus weiterer Entfernung geschossen und lediglich erkannt, dass es eine Erwachsene Person war – und eigentlich hatte er mich dahinter vermutet. Es ist alles meine Schuld!", meinte Beka verzweifelt und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Was ist nur los mit mir?", fügte sie noch leise und tränenerstickt hinzu, als Telemachus ihre Kopf zu sich zog und ihn auf seiner Brust platzierte.

„Weißt du noch, was ich letztens sagte?", begann er sanft, „Du sollst dich und Sarah niemals aufgeben. Du musst an euch glauben, dann schafft ihr beide das auch. Du bist eine starke Frau, Beka. Das Leben hat diese Herausforderungen für dich geschaffen. Und wenn du stark bleibst, dann wird sich immer alles zum Guten wenden. Hörst du? Du bist die beste Mutter, die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Sarah braucht dich. Und... ich brauche dich auch."

Aus tränenglänzenden Augen schaute sie ihn an, als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob.

„Telemachus... ich... ich weiß nicht..."

„Es geht um Tyr, oder? Es ist in Ordnung. Er ist der Vater deines Kindes und letztlich weiß ich auch... na ja, ich habe irgendwann mal gehört, dass ihr beide ziemlich lange gebraucht habt", meinte er augenzwinkernd.

„Idiot", murmelte Valentine und beugte sich noch ein Stück vor, um ihn zu küssen, bevor er erwidern konnte. Sie trennten sich jedoch schnell wieder, als schnelle Schritte und Kinderlachen hörten.

„Daddy, Daddy!", erklang Sarahs Stimme und kurze Zeit später hatte die Kleine es sich bereits auf Bekas Schoß bequem gemacht und ihre Ärmchen, soweit möglich, um Telemachus' Hals geschlungen. Auch Tyr erschien am Eingang des Raumes, beobachtete für einen Moment still, bis Beka ihn bemerkte. Ihre Tochter absetzend, lief sie zu ihm.

„Gehen wir ein Stück", sagte sie leise und zog ihn aus der Krankenstation.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem du dich in diese Schlucht gestürzt hattest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich wachte irgendwann in einer Höhle auf und lebte dort eine ganze Weile vollkommen alleine, nicht mehr wissend, wer ich bin oder woher ich kam. Ich hab mein Zeitgefühl verloren, aber es müssen wohl Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre gewesen sein, bis ihr dann plötzlich aufgetaucht seid. In dem Moment, als ich dich wiedersah, konnte ich mich auch wieder an... meine letzten Lebenstage und ab meine Kindheit erinnern. Alles andere ist aber wie ausgelöscht. Und als ich dann Sarah sah... ich konnte spüren, dass sie meine Tochter ist."

„Diese Blumen... waren die von dir?"

„Ja."

„Warum hast du dich nicht zu erkennen gegeben?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihr dort seid und dass ich euch damit Angst mache. Ich kann dir nicht einmal sagen, warum ich nicht gleich zu euch gekommen bin, mich nicht gezeigt habe. Ich wusste ja nicht, was mich erwartet. Was... was ist eigentlich mit Tamerlan?"

„Wir haben nichts mehr von ihm gehört seit deinem... Verschwinden. Ich kann dir nicht einmal sagen... ob... ob er noch lebt. Es gab viele Kämpfe und Unruhen in den letzten zwei Jahren."

„Captain Valentine?", hörten sie plötzlich jemanden rufen.

„Was gibt es, Lieutenant?", wollte Beka sogleich wissen, als sie sich Lieutenant Salma zuwandte.

„Bitte kommen Sie mit. Wir haben denjenigen, der die Drohung geschickt hat."

Beka traf beinahe der Schlag, als sie an die Arrestzelle trat.

„Lieutenant Michael Cunro?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Er kam vorhin in mein Büro und gab alles zu. Ich glaube, er möchte Ihnen einiges erklären", meinte Dylan, als er hinter sie trat.

„Oh ja, das hat er wohl auch..."

„Ich versteh das nicht. Warum ausgerechnet Cunro? Er gehörte doch schließlich zu denjenigen, die mit als erste nach euch auf das Schiff kamen."

„Er meint, er wäre immer in mich verliebt gewesen. Als ich dann von Tyr schwanger wurde oder besser gesagt eindeutig ein Kind von ihm zur Welt brachte, brannten bei ihm irgendwelche Sicherungen durch. Er nahm Kontakt zu einer technisch hochentwickelten Rasse auf, von denen er einen auf einer Raumstation getroffen hatte. Die bauten ihm diese Nanobots. Zu dem Preis hat er nichts gesagt. Vielleicht waren Sarah und du aber auch einfach nur billige Versuchskaninchen."

„Und du bist sicher, dass die Gefahr jetzt wirklich gebannt ist?"

„Die Nanobots sind aus euren Adern verschwunden, das hat Trance versichert. Und ich glaube Cunro, dass er nicht noch weitere Tricks auf Lager hat, die uns schaden könnten."

„Was ist mit demjenigen, der mir diese nette kleine Verletzung da am Rücken verpasst hat?", fragte Telemachus mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlichen ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Dreimal darfst du raten, wer das war. Wahrscheinlich irgendjemand, der eine leichte Eifersucht verspürte, dass ich mit einem so wunderbaren Mann meine Zeit verbringe", seufzte Beka, lächelte jedoch, als auch Rhade ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.

„Schon gut, die Frage war überflüssig. Mir ist nur immer noch unklar, wie ein Mensch so etwas tun kann."

„Ich will heute Abend nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich würde lieber... hast du Sarah schon ins Bett gebracht?"

„Nein, sie sitzt noch drüben und spielt. Aber ich kann sie sofort..." Telemachus wollte sich gerade erheben, doch Beka hielt ihn zurück und zog ihn wieder auf die Couch. Prompt fand sie sich auf seinem Schoß wieder.

„Denkst du auch mal an deine Tochter?", fragte er leise und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Immer. Du kannst sie auch gleich ins Bett verfrachten. Aber zuerst...", gab sie zurück und versiegelte dann seine Lippen mit den ihren, bevor er antworten konnte. Die Berührungen wurden schnell leidenschaftlicher, ungeachtet des kleinen Mädchens im Nebenzimmer.

Eine Unterbrechung ließ aber auch diesmal nicht lange auf sich warten – das Türsignal schallte durch den Raum und Rhade knurrte leicht.

„Da hat jemand wohl was gegen unsere... Zweisamkeit", stellte Beka trocken fest, als sie aufstand und zur Tür lief. Als sie den Türöffner betätigte, kam niemand anderes als Tyr zum Vorschein.

„Guten Abend, Beka, ich wollte...", begann er, doch er verstummte als sein Blick den noch immer auf der Couch sitzenden Telemachus traf. Bis jetzt hatte er es nicht wahrhaben wollen, doch nun schien sich seine Vermutung schmerzlich zu bestätigen, als er das leicht geöffnete Hemd und zerzauste Haar des anderen Nietzscheaners sah.

Beka entging Tyrs Blick nicht. Verzweifelt schaute sie zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

Das Schicksal schien ihr wirklich gerne Herausforderungen zu stellen...

Ende (CK, 26./27.01.2004)


End file.
